


Life Sentence

by artemiskitty



Series: Mistakes [3]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 12:52:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14955050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemiskitty/pseuds/artemiskitty
Summary: Olivia and Alex are the first same-sex couple to get married in New York, with The Honorable Liz Donnelly presiding. Takes place in the Mistakes/Redemption universe, but you don't have to have read those stories to enjoy.





	Life Sentence

At 11:30 PM on Saturday, July 23, 2011, The Honorable Elizabeth Donnelly banged her gavel. She looked over at the jury box, filled with witnesses for the matter at hand, at Lena Petrovsky, sitting, for a change, behind the prosecution table, at Abbie Carmichael, sitting at the defense table, and at the numerous friends, family, and public servants in the gallery.

Jack McCoy and Arthur Branch were both in attendance with their wives, as were Melinda Warner, Ryan O’Halleran, and a couple of dozen ADAs.

“Are the People ready to proceed?” Liz asked, smiling at Lena.

“We are,” Lena confirmed.

Liz banged her gavel again. “As we are ready to begin, I’d like to request that everyone turn off their cell phones. There are uniformed officers in the building who can come to get anyone they need. Otherwise, your crime scenes can wait 30 minutes. The city will not collapse without you."  
In the conference room normally reserved for witnesses, Olivia, wearing a strappy black and silver dress, paced, the knots in her stomach tightening. Her breath was shallow. Why hadn’t they decided to elope? Instead, she had had the brilliant idea to conspire with Liz to create this spectacle. Alex may enjoy the public eye, but it was decidedly not her thing.

“You sure you want to do this, Liv?” Elliot asked, hands on his hips. “Last chance if you want me to call a squad car and sneak you out the back."

Olivia stopped and looked at Elliot, smiling. “I’m sure, El. I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life. You’ve got the rings?”

Elliot took the box out of his pocket and waved it. “It’s almost time. I better go sit. Go get her, Liv.” He touched her arm and kissed her on the cheek, then slipped out into the courtroom, where he sat in the jury foreman’s seat.

A moment later, Don Cragen’s cell phone buzzed. We’re ready for you. He smiled, put on the hat that completed his dress blues, and held out his arm for Olivia to take. She took a deep breath, took his arm, and allowed him to escort her into the courtroom, to stand in front of the judge, before kissing her on the cheek and taking his own seat next to Elliot.

Everyone in the courtroom was already standing when Olivia entered from the “Authorised Personnel Only” entrance next to the witness stand, as Pachabel’s Canon played from the court’s sound system. Once Olivia was standing with her bouquet of flowers in the front, she turned towards the courtroom’s back entrance, where the door opened, and Alexander Cabot III escorted his daughter.

Olivia swallowed tears as she made eye contact with Alex, who smiled at her, and walked slowly down the aisle of the courtroom. Her dress was a tanzanite blue, almost purple, and her hair was twisted on top of her head, a few curls falling on each side. She wore a silver shawl around her shoulders, to match Olivia’s dress. She hadn’t seen Olivia since the night before, nor had she seen her dress, and she gripped the bouquet of irises and reminded herself to breathe as her father kissed her cheek and placed her hands on Olivia’s.

The two women looked at each other for a moment, and Liz allowed them a few seconds to take each other in, watching their faces swirl with emotions that the gentle smiles they gave each other barely betrayed. Abbie reached over and took the two bouquets, placing them in vases on the prosecution and defense tables, allowing the women to hold both hands, facing each other. Olivia leaned forward and touched her forehead to Alex’s, smiling as she tucked a blonde curl behind her ear. Alex, relaxing as she shared breath with Olivia, let the silver shawl fall from her shoulders to her elbows. The revelation of the thick, webbed scar that covered her right shoulder and was fully visible around the dress’s spaghetti strap, did not even register in her mind.

Alex, whose focus was divided between Olivia and the swelling joy in her heart, hadn’t yet noticed Lena’s position at the prosecution table or the court-like setup, until Liz banged her gavel. Olivia smiled her soft, genuine smile, and leaned over to whisper I love you in Alex’s ear.

“In the matter of The People of the State of New York versus Alexandra Cabot and Olivia Benson, what are the charges?”

Lena Petrovsky stood, smirking at a shocked Alex. “Lena Petrovsky for the People, Your Honor. The defendants are charged with one count each of Love in the First Degree, and Conspiracy to Commit Marriage.”

“And how do the defendants plead?”

“Guilty, by reason of mental disease or defect,” Abbie said. She winked at Alex as she rose from the defense table. “Abbie Carmichael for the defense.”

Everyone laughed, and Alex shook her head as it dawned on her what was happening.

“This is not in the script, Liz,” she admonished, looking up at her godmother. “Short and sweet, remember? And the defense would like to proceed pro se.”

“Watch it, Ms. Cabot. You’re in my courtroom now,” Liz retorted. “The defence’s motion to proceed pro se is denied. Order!” She banged her gavel.

“I should have known,” Alex taunted, laughing, as she looked over at a smirking Olivia. "You’ve had that gavel less than a month. What, did the power go straight to your head?” 

“Counselor, control your client,” Liz directed Abbie. “Ms. Cabot, one more outburst from you and I’ll hold you in contempt. It would be a pity to spend your wedding night in a holding cell, since there are absolutely no conjugal visits there.”

Alex blushed furiously, resigning herself to whatever Liz had planned. Apparently, the short script she had found for a simple ceremony had gone out the window, and Liz had conspired with the rest of the wedding party on her own.

“We are gathered here today to celebrate an important milestone: the first same-sex marriage in the state of New York, and the marriage of two women who have been pillars of the Manhattan criminal courts and staunch advocates of justice for many years. Detective First Grade Olivia Margaret Benson of the NYPD’s Special Victims Unit is a highly commended police officer known for her compassionate treatment of the women and children who require the services of SVU. Executive Assistant District Attorney Alexandra Harriman Cabot, my goddaughter, is one of the most talented jurists in the city, aside from being a passionate advocate for victims’ rights and a relentless seeker of justice - to the point of temporary martyrdom. But while their numerous and impressive professional accomplishments may have brought them together at SVU, we are here today because they are in love. And if anyone deserves the support and recognition of this court and of the People of New York, it is the two women standing before you today. It is therefore my great joy to preside over the marriage of the two most kind-hearted, sensitive, passionate, loving, and stubborn women I have had the pleasure to know. Given the serious nature of the charges we are considering here tonight, I ask that you hear the witnesses present their evidence and determine whether these two women are prepared to knowingly and intentionally enter into matrimony as recognized by The State of New York. The People may call their first witness,” Liz commanded.

“The People call Captain Donald Cragen,” Lena stated.

Cragen smiled at both women as he stepped down from the jury box and into the witness stand.

“The first time I met Alex Cabot after she was assigned to SVU, I asked her who she slept with,” he stated.

“Objection!” Alex called, a twinkle in her eye. “Relevance.”

“Overruled,” Liz said. “The witness may continue."

Don looked over at Alex and Olivia, “And I have to say, that ‘your best detective’ was not the answer I expected. But, then again, Alex has been known to one-up all of us a time or two. It is proof of her dedication and her tenacity that we are here today, even though it took her ten years to get to the punchline.”

Alex threw back her head and laughed, and then, smiling widely, withdrew one of her hands from Olivia’s to reach up and brush her hair with her fingertips.

He looked over at the two women, gazing at each other and holding hands. “You asked me to read Kahlil Gibran, On Love, but I’ve taken the liberty of choosing a more appropriate passage. Alex, when we lost you…” he began to tear up. “Sorry, must be something in my eye,” he explained, clearing his throat. “For Olivia, you have been like a daughter to me. And for Alex, the prodigal daughter of the DA’s office and of SVU. The two of you have seen more pain than anyone should. 

“I’ve chosen instead Kahlil Gibran, On Joy and Sorrow, and On Death. Your joy is your sorrow unmasked.  
And the selfsame well from which your laughter rises was oftentimes filled with your tears.  
And how else can it be?  
The deeper that sorrow carves into your being, the more joy you can contain.  
Is not the cup that holds your wine the very cup that was burned in the potter's oven?  
And is not the lute that soothes your spirit, the very wood that was hollowed with knives?  
When you are joyous, look deep into your heart and you shall find it is only that which has given you sorrow that is giving you joy.  
When you are sorrowful look again in your heart, and you shall see that in truth you are weeping for that which has been your delight.  
Some of you say, "Joy is greater thar sorrow," and others say, "Nay, sorrow is the greater."  
But I say unto you, they are inseparable.  
Together they come, and when one sits, alone with you at your board, remember that the other is asleep upon your bed.  
Verily you are suspended like scales between your sorrow and your joy.  
Only when you are empty are you at standstill and balanced.  
When the treasure-keeper lifts you to weigh his gold and his silver, needs must your joy or your sorrow rise or fall.

“Alex and Olivia,  
You would know the secret of death.  
But how shall you find it unless you seek it in the heart of life?  
The owl whose night-bound eyes are blind unto the day cannot unveil the mystery of light.  
If you would indeed behold the spirit of death, open your heart wide unto the body of life.

"May the depths of your sorrow now be filled with joy. May you find comfort and balance in each other. May you open your hearts wide, and may you have many, many years of happiness together.”

Don smiled as Alex and Olivia blinked back tears and squeezed each other’s hands, and he took his seat.

“The People call Detective Elliot Stabler,” Lena said.

Elliot smiled at them as he approached the witness stand, pulling a folded paper out of his breast pocket. “I, uh, Olivia has been my partner for almost 13 years,” he looked over at Kathy, and smiled. “And I’m the longest relationship she’s had with a man.” Olivia rolled her eyes. “Liv, you’re like a sister to me. We’ve seen each other through some tough times. And I think… what you share with Alex, has made you happier, and more content, than I’ve ever seen you. You have been through so much to be together, and since you’ve been together, and it’s only brought you closer.

“As The Catholic, I was asked to read St. Paul to the Corinthians: "Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It does not dishonor others, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres. Love never fails. But where there are prophecies, they will cease; where there are tongues, they will be stilled; where there is knowledge, it will pass away. For we know in part and we prophesy in part, but when completeness comes, what is in part disappears. When I was a child, I talked like a child, I thought like a child, I reasoned like a child. When I became a man, I put the ways of childhood behind me. For now we see only a reflection as in a mirror; then we shall see face to face. Now I know in part; then I shall know fully, even as I am fully known. And now these three remain: faith, hope and love. But the greatest of these is love."

Elliot swallowed, and nodded at Olivia and Alex, and returned to his seat in the jury box.

“The People call Supervisory Special Agent Jack Hammond,” Lena said, as Elliot sat down.

Jack smiled at Alex and Olivia. “I don’t get to see many happy endings in my line of work,” he began solemnly. Alex closed her eyes and breathed deeply as she squeezed Olivia’s hand. “Which is why I couldn’t be happier to watch Alex Cabot get exactly what she wants. Again.”

“In all seriousness, I can only imagine what it has cost both of you to be here today. And I know that you won’t take each other for granted, but will cherish and honour each other."

"Touched by an Angel, by Maya Angelou  
We, unaccustomed to courage  
exiles from delight  
live coiled in shells of loneliness  
until love leaves its high holy temple  
and comes into our sight  
to liberate us into life.  
Love arrives  
and in its train come ecstasies  
old memories of pleasure  
ancient histories of pain.  
Yet if we are bold,  
love strikes away the chains of fear  
from our souls.  
We are weaned from our timidity  
In the flush of love’s light  
we dare be brave  
And suddenly we see  
that love costs all we are  
and will ever be.  
Yet it is only love  
which sets us free.”

Jack returned to his seat, and Lena stood. “The People rest, Your Honor.”

Liz nodded, and turned to Abbie. “Counselor, call your first witness.”

“The Defense calls Lexie Cabot,” Abbie said, turning to where the young girl was sitting between her parents in the first row. As she approached, Alex turned to Bill, who smiled and winked.

Lexie, who was wearing a dress similar to Alex’s, bounded up to Abbie, who leaned over to ask if she was ready. She nodded, then turned around, her eyes widening as she realised how many people were in the room to watch her performance.

Olivia noticed her uncertainty and stepped closer, leaning down. “You’re going to do great, sweetheart,” she whispered. “Just sing to Alex and me, and don’t worry about anyone else, okay?”

Lexie nodded, and pressed the button on the remote for the music to begin to play, and looked up at Alex, who was beaming at her namesake. Olivia wrapped an arm around Alex’s back and swayed with her to the music, as Lexie sang: Love me tender, love me sweet. Never let me go. You have made my life complete, and I love you so. Love me tender, love me true. All my dreams, fulfil. For my darling, I love you, and I always will.

Lexie focused only on Olivia and Alex, her back to most of the people, as she sang, and when she was done, she froze as the guests in the gallery clapped. Alex knelt down with Olivia to give her a kiss on the cheek and a hug. “Thank you, sweetheart. That was beautiful,” she whispered, before Lexie blushed and scampered back to her seat, without acknowledging her audience. Bill wrapped his arm around her and kissed her head, as Alex and Olivia turned back to each other, feeling butterflies again.

“The Defense calls Olivia Benson,” Abbie called.

Olivia took a deep breath, and looked into Alex’s eyes, then let it out, shaking. Alex brushed the back of her knuckles against Olivia’s cheek, and Olivia reached out to press her left hand to the center of Alex’s chest, as she raised her right hand.

Alex raised an eyebrow and whispered, “Feeling me up in court, Liv?”

Olivia smiled wryly and shook her head. “I’m swearing myself in on the thing that is most precious to me: your heart,” she replied, holding Alex’s eyes for a moment as Alex melted.

“I swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help me God,” Olivia began, her voice shaking, as she took both of Alex’s hands in hers. “Alexandra,” she paused. “I have been enamoured with you from the moment you stepped foot in SVU all those years ago. But I didn’t know I loved you until I saw your blood on my hands, and I thought I’d lost you forever.” Her voice cracked, and Alex squeezed her hand as a tear ran down her cheek. “I want to promise you that I’ll protect you, and keep you safe, and take away your pain… but we both know I can’t do that. So instead, I promise to be your safe space. I promise to cherish every moment I have with you and to treat it like the gift it is, and I promise that with every breath I breathe, I will hold you in my heart. I promise to laugh at all your corny legal jokes and Latin puns, even when you have to explain them to me. I promise to warm your cold feet in bed at night. I promise to always get enough evidence before I ask for a warrant—“ she paused and smiled. “I promise to follow you to the ends of the Earth. And I promise to love you, all of you, including the scary bits, for better or worse, in sickness and in health, until real, devastating, not-a-government-conspiracy death do us part.”

She reached up and brushed a single tear off of Alex’s cheek, then took her left hand and slipped on the simple white gold band encrusted with diamonds and sapphires. “Alexandra Cabot, this ring is a symbol of my love and a reminder of the promises I have made to you.”

Alex took a deep breath, worried her voice would shake with emotion after Olivia’s speech. “Olivia Benson,” she began, reaching out her hand to Olivia’s heart as she looked into her eyes. “I swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help me God. Olivia, you have loved me since before I knew I loved you. You have loved me when I wasn’t even sure who I was anymore, you brought me back to who I really am, and you have loved me through some of the darkest and most painful moments of my life. You have saved my life, literally and metaphorically, and we have created a life that is far better than any of the ones I’ve left behind. In ten lifetimes, I doubt I could pay you back for all that you’ve given to me in this one. And I know you wouldn’t expect me to, but I promise to try. I promise to look at you and to see you. I promise to hold your heart and to treat it with the same gentleness that you’ve treated mine. I promise to fight for you and alongside you. And probably with you—“ she smiled at Olivia. “I promise to weave your dreams into mine, and to treasure every moment we have together, for better or worse, in sickness and in health, for as long as we both shall live.”

She took the ring from Elliot without looking away from Olivia’s eyes, and the courtroom was completely silent as they both glanced down at Olivia’s hand and Alex slipped the ring on her finger. “Olivia Benson, this ring is a symbol of my eternal love for you and of the promises I have made to you.”

Now it was Alex’s turn to reach up and wipe a tear away from Olivia’s eye with the pad of her thumb, and they smiled gently at each other and pressed their foreheads together.

“Ahem,” Liz said after a moment, clearing her throat as she banged her gavel. Olivia and Alex separated slightly, and turned back slightly towards the judge’s bench.

“Any more witnesses, Ms. Carmichael?” Liz asked, and Abbie shook her head. “Cross, Ms. Petrovsky?”

Lena stood up from behind the prosecution table. “Olivia Margaret Benson, do you take this woman, Alexandra Harriman Cabot, to be your lawfully wedded wife?”

Olivia looked into Alex’s eyes and then back at Lena. “I do.”

“And do you, Alexandra Cabot, take this woman, Olivia Benson, to be your lawfully wedded wife?”

“I do," she said, smiling widely.

Olivia slipped her arm around Alex’s waist and began to pull her in for the kiss she was expecting, but Liz banged her gavel again, and she stepped back. “Captain Cragen, has the jury reached a verdict?” Liz asked, looking over at the jury box.

“We have, Your Honor,” Cragen replied, standing in his seat as the jury foreman.

“In the matter of People v. Alexandra Cabot and Olivia Benson, on the first count of the indictment, Love in the First Degree, how do you find?”

“We find both defendants Guilty.”

“And on the second count of the indictment, Conspiracy to Commit Marriage, how do you find?”

“We find the defendants Guilty.”

“This court thanks you for your service. Ms. Cabot and Det. Benson, you have been found guilty by a jury of your peers, and as such, I now pronounce you married in the eyes of the People of New York. In the words of the poet Rumi: "May these vows and this marriage be blessed. May it be sweet milk,  
this marriage, like wine and halvah. May this marriage offer fruit and shade like the date palm. May this marriage be full of laughter, our every day a day in paradise. May this marriage be a sign of compassion, a seal of happiness here and hereafter. May this marriage have a fair face and a good name, an omen as welcomes the moon in a clear blue sky. I am out of words to describe how spirit mingles in this marriage. 

"It is my pleasure to sentence you both to life, without the possibility of parole, sentences to be served concurrently, together, in the facility of your choosing. May it be a long and happy one. You may now kiss the bride.”

Olivia slipped her arms around Alex’s waist, and Alex did the same, leaning into Olivia. She pressed their foreheads together, then their noses, and finally, smiled, looking deeply into Alex’s eyes. “I love you, wifey,” she whispered, still smiling, as she pressed their lips together, gently, and closed her eyes, as she breathed in deeply and tried to sear the moment into her heart.

Alex pulled away slightly, then tilted her head and pressed her lips to Olivia’s again. “I love you too, wifey,” she said quietly as she pulled away, her eyes laughing at the new nickname.

Liz banged her gavel again to stop the clapping from the gallery, where the guests had begun a standing ovation that neither Olivia nor Alex had noticed.

“And now, I present to you, for the first time, the first same-sex couple to be married in the State of New York: Mrs. Alexandra Cabot and Mrs. Olivia Benson.”

Olivia and Alex held hands, and as the Wedding March played on the loudspeaker, the walked to the back of the courtroom and out into the city.


End file.
